1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting equipment, and more particularly to rotatable lighting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, lighting equipment for household usages is stably disposed in place and is not rotatable.
The present invention has arisen to provide novel lighting equipment.